


Our Last Time On Gallifrey

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and the Master reminisce about their life and the Last Great Time War. Spoilers for Series 3 Episodes 11, 12 & 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Time On Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who.

“Do you remember?” The Master questioned as he walked towards the Doctor once the room had cleared of humans, “The last time we were together on Gallifrey, on the eve of war, you always liked that woman didn’t you.” He said contemplatively, before continuing at the frown on the Doctor’s face, “You wouldn’t of course, you didn’t know the Council had brought me back. We were about to fight for our lives, you weren’t going to care about who each person was or what regeneration they were on.”

The Doctor just stared at him as he paced, “I was going to stay you know. Stay and fight for our planet, our place in the Universe, fight the Daleks, but I did what you do, I ran. And now, now it’s time to put things right.” He looked out of the window down towards Earth. “This will be the new Gallifrey, I’ll put back in the skies what you destroyed.”

The Doctor tried to speak but was cut off, “No, you did it, you know that don’t you. We could have won if we had worked together, but you ruined that, you always did. When I saw you go off with her I knew that there was no chance that you’d listen to me, so I ran, became human and waited for you to find me again.”

He paused for a moment before continuing, “I never could do anything right in your eyes, my lust for power is what you used to say drove us apart, but it wasn’t was it, it was your need for control wasn’t it. You loved giving control to me didn’t you?” He questioned as he stroked the other Time Lord’s cheek, “Both in and out of the bedroom, but then you’d realise your lack of control, worry about what you might do, and push me away again.”

Sighing as he sat back down in his chair he spoke again, “They were never that bad then you know, the drums that is, there was something about us. You. There was something about you that calmed the drums, when we were together they died down, only to become tumultuous when you’d leave me. It was them that drove me you know, they still do, they want your destruction, they need you gone to feel safe.”

The Doctor looked up sharply at that speaking quietly, “You’re too selfish to let them win. It would mean giving up something you’d claimed as yours, something you wouldn’t do. You’ve made that pretty clear over the centuries, I’m yours, if only we weren’t so impetuous in our youth.”

“That’s what you call it, impetuous, you wanted that bond, you gave me that power over yourself when you submitted. And you should have felt me the last time we were on Gallifrey, you should have came to me, your Master.” The Master spoke, his voice hard and cold, the exact opposite of his eyes that were burning with fire. “Instead you went off with Romana, destroyed our home, and played with humans.”

“I did.” The Doctor whispered. “I felt you, but Romana, she was President, she had orders for me. The final solution she called it, if all else failed, I was to end it, the end of everything supposedly, genocide of both the Dalek and Gallifreyan races. She told me that she had sent a group out before she told me the plan, once we were finished I went to find you, but the bond was silent, I couldn’t feel you at all.”

The Master just stared at him expressionless as he stared at him as he continued in barely more than a whisper, “I thought you were dead, so I did it. I enacted Romana’s plan in revenge, revenge against the Council for sending you out, and the Daleks for killing you. I ended two civilisations for you, and still you act this way.”

Unable to stand it any longer the Master stood and left the room, he didn’t have to sit there and listen as his bonded blamed him for all the wrongs in his life again. It was something that happened every time the Doctor’s conscience got to him, he would forget about what they were to each other, and all the things they had done, except for the bad. Anything that had ever gone wrong around them or between them was always laid back at his feet, he was always the one in the wrong. 

Was it that wrong that he wanted his bonded with him for as long as they lasted in this Universe, apparently so. In that second the Master made his decision, if he couldn’t have the other Time Lord then no-one could, the other man was his, and only his, no-one else would have him, even if he had to give into the drums to make it so.


End file.
